What Women Want
by LeslieLamb
Summary: Based on the movie. Edward is a young womanizer who doesn't respect women. But when a woman named Bella Swan steals his dream job, he is far from happy.One night he has a horrible accident and wakes up with a strange ability.Can he use it 2 his advantage?
1. A Man's Man

What Women Want

Chp.1 - A Mans Man

Do you know the definition of a man's man?

A mans man is the leader of the pack. The kind of man the other men look up to.

A mans man just doesn't get what women are about.

Edward Cullen is the ultimate mans man. He is completely irresistible and charming.

Which makes him the perfect mans man.

It all started with Edwards mother.

Edward was born and raised in Las Vegas.

His mother Esme was a real, honest to god, Las Vegas show girl.

While other boys were out riding bikes and playing base ball, Edward was backstage, hanging with the ladies.

He was there mascot. There little pet. They couldn't get enough of those little green eyes.

Esme just about killed it for every girl Edward would ever meet. She had a lot of sugar daddies and always made sure Edward had a 'strong' father figure around.

There was nothing normal about the way Edward Cullen was raised.

You have to admit that this was one cock-eyed way to enter the world.

*-*

Edward, now grown and successful, works at an add agency. You want babes in bikinis, he's your man.

With a divorced marriage, 15 year old daughter and a different girl in bed every night, Edward was living the high life.

"get up! Your going to be late for work." Tanya grunted as she opened the luxurious apartment room's blinds.

Tanya was Edwards maid. The only thing that kept her doing her job was the very large paycheck she got every month from him.

"don't you ever knock?" Edward tossed in the sheets.

"its ten thirty, you should be out of bed."

Tanya threw the morning paper at him.

" god!" Tanya groaned and held up a thong. "Why don't you ever bring home women who wear REAL underwear, you know the kind that covers her whole bottom?"

"when I do should I give you a call?" Edward sat up and smacked her butt.

"ugh, just get dressed! And don't ask me for one of your onion bagels. "

" Awww! Come on you know I can't think on an empty stomach." He threw out his best puppy dog face at her.

"you are such a child."

"you can't starve a child!" Edward whined.

Tanya huffed and picked up his dirty clothes.

"come on!"

" Alright! But you better be out of here in thirty minutes!"

Edward shot her his stunning crooked grin and the reached for a cigarette.

By 11 am, Edward was at the corner coffee shop.

He stopped there every morning to have a little fun.

This fun had name. It was called, Angela.

Angela was an inspiring actress. She auditioned for many things but still remained working behind the counter as ditzy coffee shop girl.

Edward was intrigued by her good looks and attempted to get a date with her everytime they talked. But because of her bad past with guys she refused, even though she adored him.

Edward made his way to the counter while 'accidently' getting a good skim of a women ass.

" hey Edward!" Tanya chirped from behind the counter. "how's it going?"

Edward rested his hands on top of hers where they laid on top of the counter.

He ignored her previous question and cut right to the chase.

"Angela, my love, how about I take you out tonight. I'm expecting a big promotion today and I would love it if you would celebrate with me."

Angela moved her hands from under his.

" Edward I don't know why you don't believe me but I'm not your type, trust me." Angela turned to Emily and gave her Edwards usual order, "Cappuccino with extra foam." Then she turned back. "tall or Grande?"

"Grande, or at least I like to think so." Edward smirked.

" Ha Ha, Edward. Next." She called behind him.

"come on, let me take you out. I'll buy you a cup of coffee."

"memo to you, I work at a coffee shop."

" hello, what can I get for you?" Angela addressed the small, scrawny , red headed man behind Edward.

"I'll have a- "

He was cut off by Edward. " you want me stop asking you out ? because Angela, if that's what you want then I'll stop. Just give me the word." Edward ignored the red heads mumbles behind him.

" yes, I'm going to give you the word. Because I'm an actress, or at least I'm trying to be one and I need to concentrate on that. So it would be a good thing if you wouldn't m-mind to stop a-asking me out!" Angela stuttered with the last sentence.

It was time for Edward to turn on the charm.

Edward took her hands once more. " Angela, you seem so stressed." He leaned in and Angela's breathe hitched in her throat.

"y-yes I'm stressed, I have a lot on my p-plate"

"let's not talk about this now, how about I meet you here tomorrow about ten thirty?"

"okay that would be good." Angela replied in a weak voice.

" so that's a date?" Edward asked, making sure the trap was set.

" that's a date" she nodded.

_Snap!_

Angela's date with Edward was confirmed.

Edward smiled with success.

He turned around and was met by the little red head.

" sir, that was inspiring!"

Edward chuckled.

"I know."

He patted the man's shoulder and made his way to work.


	2. Creative Director

What Women Want

Ch.2 – Creative Director

"Good Morning Mr. Cullen." Darcy greeted from behind the front desk. Edward ignored her and made his way to his best bud jasper.

"Hey man, I was at breakfast this morning and I heard that 'Miller' is shopping around. There looking for a new agency!" Jasper smiled.

"No sweat, I'm all over it." Edward reassured while punching the code into the main rooms security pad.

"I also heard that Bella Swan left BBD&O…"

"You're kidding! Did she quit or was she fired?"

Jasper shrugged. "I don't know. I just know that everyone over there is thrilled to get rid of her!"

"So much for female visions." Edward chuckled making his way up the ivory stairs.

"Yeah! ….. Um, so that girl we met at the club last night…" jasper turned to Edward. " nothing happened after she got in the cab right?"

Edward gave him a smug smile before continuing his way to his office.

Jasper soon caught up. "It did? Something happened? She said she had to be in bed early!"

"Hey, I had her in bed by eleven…" Edward let a successful smile slip onto his face.

"You're like a genius man!" jasper said, letting the awe clearly be noticeable in his tone.

"Oh what can I tell yah buddy, I'm blessed. And today is my lucky day! Not only is my Ex-Wife Rosalie getting remarried" Edward quickly checked his watch "right about now, in fact. But Carlisle called me this morning saying he needed to speak to me. He called twice to confirm."

"Call me when he makes it official!"

"Hey, it won't be as easy to suck up to 'creative director'"

"Ha, I'll make lunch reservations at 'The Drake' to celebrate."

"Don't count your chickens man!"

Jasper gave him a glare.

"Say about one a clock?"

Jasper chuckled and nodded.

*_*

Edward made his May up the stairs to his office nearly plowing down an employee, but he didn't even notice.

"Hey Melanie," Edward threw his arm over her shoulders "Do you know the difference between a job and a wife?"

Melanie kept her pace with his. "No, what?"

They got to Edwards office door and Edward finished. "After ten years the job still sucks!"

Edward laughed at his own joke and removed his arm from Melanie's shoulders as she giggled and walked off.

"Oh, Mr. Cullen. Hi!" Edwards assistant Leah rushed up to him with her hands full of files and papers.

"I put the deluxe story boards on your desk, picked up your shoes from Barneys, got your glasses fixed, there was no charge" She took a deep breath and continued. "Oh, and this morning's staff meeting was canceled and I picked up your cigarettes, there right next to your lap top."

"This morning's staff meeting was canceled?" Edward asked clearly confused.

"That's what I was told." Leah reassured.

Edward nodded for her to be dismissed and turned to Emily and Carrie.

Emily and Carrie were Esme's best friends from Las Vegas. They were clearly in there early seventies and extremely tacky. But Edward loved them all the same.

They were currently in his office chairs gossiping about god knows what.

"Good Morning Girls."

Emily and Carrie had been like mothers to Edward since Esme passed away.

"Good Afternoon" Emily corrected him.

"Anybody know why the staff meeting was canceled?" Edward asked making himself comfortable in his desk chair.

"Nobody told us." Carries said while handing and lighting him one of his cigarettes.

"Oh, But Carlisle did want to see you as soon as you got in. which I told him was twenty minutes ago."

Emily clarified while pushing him towards the door.

"I know" Edward smiled.

"You couldn't show up on time, the day you know you're being promoted!" Carrie Scolded while brushing of his jacket.

"Go get 'em!" Emily said while giving him one final push out the door.

Edward turned around. "Are you ladies going to be able to handle yourselves on the forty-fourth floor?"

"Honey, We were made for the forty-fourth floor!" they both spoke in unison.

Edward smiled and made his way to Carlisle's office.

*_*

When Edward got to Carlisle's office, Carlisle was running late and hadn't arrived.

But right before Edward was about to sit down the old owner of the agency entered.

"I'm Sorry Edward. I was in a board meeting that I thought would never end."

"No problem."

Edward took his seat as Carlisle moved to the chair in front of him.

"I saw the mark ups you did for Johnny Walker." Carlisle took his seat and turned to Edward. "They're fantastic!"

"Ah, that's my job." Edward smiled.

"So" Carlisle began. "You know I'm not great at speeches, but here it goes." He cleared his throat. "I've been in this racket for over thirty years. And let me tell you something it doesn't get any easier. In fact it gets harder and harder. The eighties were our glory days. They were all about alcohol, tobacco and cars."

Edward laughed from imagining Carlisle and cars. The man was obsessed with any vehicle that four wheels and an engine.

"Then in the nineties, men simply stopped dominating how the money was spent. We lost our compass!" Carlisle grunted.

"Women between the ages of sixteen and twenty-four, are the fastest growing consuming group in the country."

Edward looked at his watch, quickly getting bored with the not important speech the old man was giving.

Carlisle continued unaware of Edwards boredom. "If This company doesn't evolve and think beyond the Swedish bikini team and beer…" he hesitated. "We could lose all of our business."

"Evolve? I'm not sure where you're going with this Carlisle."

"What do you know about Bella Swan?"

"Oh Man! I heard that She was a real bitch on wheels!" Edward chuckled.

"That's very funny." Carlisle said, completely stern.

"Yeah? Why?" Edward asked.

"Because I just hired her."

Edwards face fell. "To do what?"

Carlisle shifted and stood from his chair. "You know I love you Edward, but it's a woman's world out there. And getting into a woman's mind is not your strong suit. I mean sure, you can get into a woman's pants better than anybody I know. But her mind?"

Edward ignored him and asked his previous question, even though he was afraid to hear the answer. "You hired Bella Swan to do what?"

"I know she hasn't done much but-"

"Oh no! Carlisle! NO, NO, NO!" Edward croaked. "Tell me you did not make her creative director!"

"I'm Sorry Edward." Carlisle said as he sat back down. "She's coming down this afternoon. You should meet her. Come on, She's got what I need to keep this place a float."

"She's got what you need, meaning she's a woman?" Edward challenged.

"You know how we can compete with that?"


	3. Bella Swan

What Women Want

Ch.3 – Bella Swan

Edward entered the conference room with a frown deep in his face. Stupid Bella swan! Edward thought. What did she have, that he didn't? ….well, don't answer that.

The room was filled with buzz about Bella. All the men said that she was a man eating bitch. They had all heard some of the stories about her working at other agencies.

None of them were pretty.

Edward took his seat by jasper at the end of the table.

"Hey, I heard." Jasper said grimacing "I can't believe this."

"Ugh, my next headache!" Edward grunted.

"Don't worry we'll get through this." Jasper patted his shoulder.

Edward shrugged and Carlisle entered the room. Edward messed with his pen as Carlisle addressed the room.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Bella Swan."

Bella entered the room in a black knee length dress with spaghetti straps, black heels and a fashionable white trench coat.

"Hello."

Everything in Edward stopped. As she came into view. Her face was as pure as porcelain and her eyes were a deep chocolate brown. Bella's dress allowed Edward to gaze at her magnificent legs and the fabric hugged her so well that he could see all of her perfect curves. Bella was absolutely beautiful.

This only made Edward angry.

Bella wandered the room, introducing herself to everyone. She was already talking to jasper before he realized and he shook his head as she turned to him.

"Hello, I'm Bella Swan." She smiled and held out her hand.

"Edward Cullen."

Edward placed his hand in her small one and felt a slight tingle rush up his spine.

"Oh" Bella sounded as if she had suddenly realized who she was talking to. " I've heard a lot about you Edward."

"Well, I've heard a lot about you to." Some of the horrible stories he had just heard earlier flashing into his mind.

"Ha, well it can't all be true." She laughed and walked away to greet the others.

Edward turned to jasper. "Let's hope not."

*-*

The Board room settled down as Bella made her way to the head of the table. Carlisle stood by her side and patted her back.

"I'm very, very excited for you all to meet Bella Swan. I know Bella's extraordinary reputation is the best out there. At BBD&O Bella led a creative team that snagged five hundred million dollars in just last year alone! Here at 'Sloane Curtis' we have always prided ourselves in our one way thinking, but it's time for us to step up. To once again prove ourselves creatively in the market place."

Carlisle made sure to make eye contact with everyone in the large room.

"and I am thrilled that Bella has consented to move across town, join our team and lead us into the future!" the old man smiled at Bella and sat down for her to take over the meeting. The room erupted in applause as Bella stepped forward. Edward slowly clapped and made an effort to make sure his single claps were noticed.

Bella paid no attention to him as she started to speak.

"Thank you Carlisle. And thank you all for that warm welcoming." She smiled and clasped her hands in front of her. "Let me start off by saying 'the feeling is mutual'. I'm absolutely thrilled to be here."

Edward leaned back in his chair with his hands locked behind his head. He had no interest in what bella swan had to say.

Bella took in Edwards's position and tried not to let it get to her.

"When I first started in this business it was my dream to work at 'Sloane Curtis' and in fact I believe I even applied for a job here once or twice" she said turning to Carlisle.

"Somebody call personnel!" Carlisle joked.

Bella giggled and turned back to the group.

Edward just rolled his dazzling green eyes.

"but it was BBD&O that offered me a home and what I learned there was that any success I had was a direct result of the people I worked with." Bella said while looking at Edward. He averted her gaze, so Bella continued.

"I know that two heads are better than one. I know that five head are better than two. And I know that if we put our heads and our hearts into this company, it will deliver. I know that."

Bella looked at everyone around the table and made an effort to hold their eye contact.

"Now I love challenges. I love hard work and I look forward t sitting at this very table" Bella leaned with her hands on the long chestnut table "tossing ideas around until, what I fear, will be the wee hours of the morning. But most importantly I want the work we do to say something. About who we are. How we feel."

Jasper turned to Edward and gave him an exasperated glance. Edward just shook his head and mouthed 'fuck me'. Jasper chuckled and turned back to Bella. Only to find Bella staring at the both of them.

While still glaring at them she continued. "So, as our friends in Hollywood say 'let's cut to the chase'."

"How are we going to turn this company around?" when no answer came up Bella sighed and continued.

"When Sears decided to go after women in their advertisements their revenues went up thirty percent. Thirty percent! That's huge. Female driven advertisement totaled forty billion dollars last year. And Sloane Curtis's share of that was…?"

Everyone in the room looked anywhere but Bella.

"Zero." Bella clarified, making her way around the room. "If you want to sell an Anti-Wrinkle cream or a ford mustang to a woman… forgive me, but this is the last place you bring your business. And we can't afford not to have a piece of forty billion dollar pie."

Bella Waved a cart from the door forward. On it were little pink boxes piled on top of each other.

Edward knew something was going on but he didn't have time to interrupt because Bella continued.

"So I've put together a little kit for everybody. Nobody panic, this is supposed to be fun." Bella started removing the boxes from the cart and passing them around.

"Every product in this box is looking for new representation right now. And there all made for women."

Jasper handed Edward one of the little pink boxes but he just gave it back. Jasper shrugged and continued listening to Bella.

"I'm sure the women in hear will know most of the products. So, for the men let's just briefly run through them." Bella looked around the room and noticed that Edward didn't have a box. He was on the other end of the table with his back turned to her.

"Here you go Edward." Bella announced while sliding a box down the table to him. Edward whipped around and was able to catch the little box before it slid past him.

"Thank You." He said flatly.

Bella smirked at him.

"Each kit contains anti-wrinkle cream, mascara, moisturizing lipstick, bath beads, quick dry nail polish, an at home waxing kit, a more wonderful wonder bra, a home pregnancy test, hair volumizer, pore cleansing strips, advil, control tight panty hose and a visa card."

Edward pulled out the items of the box one my one and laid them on the table. Jasper tried to open the hair volumizer but the cap ended up flying across the room. "sorry" jasper smiled sheepishly putting the can down.

Bella ignored it. "Now I want everyone to come up with something. For one product? Two? The whole box? Whatever moves you. We'll get together tomorrow, have a little show n' tell and see where we are. How's eight-thirty for everybody?"

Edward inwardly groaned. No way was he ever at work by that time. The earliest he'd ever been to work at was by ten forty-five.

"Great. See everybody at eight thirty tomorrow." Bella finished.

Everyone in the room clapped while Edward put his head on the table.

Jasper patted his shoulder and he looked up.

"Nightmare." Edward grunted. "Read my lips, night-mare!"


	4. I Won't Dance

What Women Want

Ch.4 – "I Won't Dance"

Back in his apartment, Edward flipped through the T.V. channels on his bed. Of course this could not be done without a glass of wine and a pack of cigarettes in hand. He came across basket ball, an old 70's movie, the food channel and the news to finally land on a work out station with a very amazing view of a woman's butt during leg exercises.

"Ah, buns of steel. I'd steel your buns if I could." Taking one last good look Edward flipped the channel to a gymnastic competition.

The screen showed a man landing a move on the uneven bars. 'And he sticks the landing!' the voice on the T.V. states. 'Now let's check in on the women's finals.'

"Ugh. Women's finals. There's way to much estrogen on television these days." Pouring himself another glass of wine turned off the T.V. and sat up. "And as we all know the perfect antidote to estrogen" Edward stepped off the bed, glass in hand, and made his way to his record player. "is Frank. I need some Frank."

Edward took a swig of his wine and started the record.

The sound of jazz suddenly fills the room and Edward snaps along. As the lyrics begin he sings along.

_**I won't dance. Don't ask me.**_

_**I won't dance. Don't ask me.**_

_**I won't dance, Madame, with you.**_

Edward begins dancing around his apartment. He grabs his hat of the table and continues dancing to the sound of Frank Sinatra.

_**My heart won't let my feet do things that they should do.**_

_**You know what?**_

_**You're lovely.**_

_**You know what?**_

_**You're so lovely.**_

_**And, oh, what you do to me.**_

Edward tips his hat to the invisible woman and spins.

_**I'm like an ocean wave that's bumped on the shore.**_

He makes his way to a small round table which holds Bella's 'fun' little box. Edward twirls the box and dances around the table.

_**I feel so absolutely stumped, on the floor.**_

He stops the box's movements with one finger and makes his way across the room to his coat holder.

_**When you dance you're charming and your gentle.**_

'_**specially when you do the continental. **_

Edward grabs the small pole and makes it into a dance partner.

_**But this feeling isn't purely mental.**_

_**For, heaven rest us, I am not asbestos.**_

After swinging the pole around with him, he plants it on the ground and throws his hat on it.

_**And that's why**_

_**I won't dance, don't ask me.**_

_**How could I?**_

Edward makes his way to the table with the little pink box again. He opens it up and starts picking through the items.

"Don't panic, this is supposed to be fun." Edward says mocking Bella's statement at the meeting.

_**I won't dance, merci beaucoup  
I know that music leads the way to romance,  
So if I hold you in my arms**_

With a deep breath he puts the items on the table. "okay. Okay, I can do this. I'm a professional."

Closing his eyes Edward sticks his hand in the box and picks an item.

"Lipstick. Alright." Pacing around the room Edward opens the lipstick and sways it around. "lipstick on a guys collar?" he stops. "No no no. Women will hate that." Edward picks up the pacing again.

_**I won't dance, don't ask me,  
I won't dance, don't ask me  
I won't dance, Madame, with you  
My heart won't let me feet do things that they want to do**_

"Oh! Lipstick on a guy's collar that won't… rub off! No that's even worse."

"okay. I gotta think like a woman…" He closes his eyes. "Alright, I'm a woman. I see lipstick… on a dark haired exotic beauty standing under a waterfall wearing nothing but a thong." Edward starts to get a little carried away with his mental image. "Water cascading down her back"

Realizing how this mental image started he thinks about what he just said and opens his eyes.

"I'm a lesbian."

_**You know what?**_

_**You're lovely,  
Ring-a-ding-ding,**_

_**You're lovely  
And, oh, what you do to me**_

"I need to change the music."

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry this chap is extremely short but the next one's a doozie. You get to see Edward face… the pink box. ******** review and I promise to keep up with updates!**

**-leslie**


	5. What The Lady Wants

Aug. 7th 2009 4:43 AM - (I couldn't Sleep)

**Okay I'm going to be honest, I was planning on stopping this story because I didn't think that it was worth it but after looking at all the Alerts and Favorites this story got I decided to give it another shot.**

**But here's the thing, I'm going to make chapters longer and put more effort into it. :] So this means that I'm going to actually keep up with it (shocker I know). And I'd really like to hear some input or suggestions, I already know pretty much how the story is going to play out but I'm open to suggestions.**

**And I will FINALLY be posting the 'Pink Box' chapter by the end of the weekend. Most likely sometime Sunday afternoon.  
**

**For those of you who have stayed with me through my annoying tendencies to stop the story, I owe you big time. Thank you so much for the messages.**

Much love and Thanks,

Leslie


	6. The Pink Box

What Women Want

Ch.5 – "The Pink Box"

EPOV

Music. Music. Music.

I've got to have something feminine. Johnny Cash is a no, as well as my Billy Joel collection.

Shit, all my music is out. I could always…NO! No, I will not rummage through my daughters room.

_But she's not here._

But she's staying with me while Rose is on her honey moon and she could be back at any minute.

_Not likely. She's always out and about when she stays with you. Plus you'll find what you need and return it before she comes back home._

Damn, I just convinced myself.

I silently walk into Alice's room and open the door. As I enter I realize that I have no idea where she keeps her music. I spot the stereo I added to the room two years ago on the desk and make my way over. I get lucky as the first drawer I open has her black CD case in it.

The first CD is Green Day as well as the next three. Next has a picture of a girl with a guitar and says 'Alanis Morissette'.

"Well, she's hot."

As the first notes of the song fill my apartment I gather Bella's box, chug what's left of my wine and enter the bathroom.

_If you can't beat 'em, join 'em!_

**I hate the world today  
You're so good to me, I know  
But I can change  
Tried to tell you  
But you look at me like maybe I'm an angel underneath  
In a sentence sweet**

**Yesterday I cried  
Most have been to see the softer side  
I can understand how you'd be so confused  
I don't envy you  
I'm a little bit of everything  
All rolled into one**

After a quickly putting an 'exfoliating mask' on my nose and volumizing my hair I could feel my balls shrinking. While adding the 'No chip nail polish' in 'Vibrant Red' I could feel them disappear.

"Now for the mascara." grabbing the pink tube I finished one eye and then stabbed my other with the stick. "Shit! That stings! What the fuck?" Throwing the crap on the counter I turned to the sink where my next degrading assignment lay.

"Time to wax."

I tried to pick the jar of wax up before dropping it. Fucking hot wax. The instructions say to 'use the stick and apply it to the area desired', I'm going to take that as my right leg.

"Holy! Hot wax, really hot." I guess I should have assumed that on my own though… "Alright, test of man hood." I gritted, smothering more wax on my leg.

I continued reading the instructions. "And now we immediately apply disposable cloth over waxed area." Check.

It feels kinda nice with the strip on. "I don't know why women complain about waxing their legs." I muttered. The next instructions read to 'swiftly pull the strip off opposite of the direction the hair grows' "Okay. Here we go."

"And one, two, three…" _rip! _"Jesus Christ!!!"

**I'm a bitch I'm a lover  
I'm a child I'm a mother  
I'm a sinner I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your hell I'm your dream  
I'm nothin' in between  
You know, you wouldn't want it any other way**

Women are insane! Why would anyone do that more than once? Why would you ever do the other leg? Mine was stinging like hell!

_Shake it off._

"Okay what's next…" I opened a small blue box that revealed spandex "That's right ladies, wax it off and then cover it up!" I scoffed.

Removing the towel from my hips I attempted to put on the sheer black spandex. On the first leg they ripped a little. "oops."

After both legs were in I looked in the mirror.

"Honey, you just lost yourself five pounds." I should be beaten for this shit.

"Now, where's my wonder bra?" I spotted it and as bent over to snatch it from the floor I heard a gasp.

_Shit, Alice!_

"Hi!" I said a little louder than necessary as I used the bra to cover my junk from my fucking sixteen year old daughter.

"What are you doing!?" she screeched.

"Uh," crap… "Exfoliating?"

Alice gaped at me as a young man came up behind her with wide eyes.

"You must be …um…"

"Jasper, my boyfriend." Alice answered in a small voice as a reached my hand towards Jasper's.

He took mine hesitantly, with good reason, as Alice continued. "This is Edward."

"Her Dad." I clarified while Alice rolled her eyes.

"Nice nail polish." the boy said as he let go of my hand.

_Damnit! _

"Yeah. Well, I'm just doing some research for work." He probably thinks I'm a cross dresser or something. "You know, get into woman's minds…. never mind." I finished, mentally shooting myself in the head.

"I should probably go." The guy said awkwardly.

_Good choice._

I glared while he gave my daughter a much more than a chaste kiss on the lips as he left.

"Nice meeting you Edward."

Once he was gone I confronted Alice. "Excuse me, but did you just kiss that boy?"

"Where did you get this?" She asked holding up the CD I took.

I would rather not answer that… "I can't believe it! Your kissing guys now?"

"I can't believe you went through my stuff!"

"It was an emergency, I needed some music and I found it." Kind of.

"You never listen to me. Look, if I'm going to be staying here my stuff is going to be laying around!" Alice huffed.

_Teenagers._

"I listen to you! What do you mean I don't listen to you?"

"Oh, you listen to me?" she said full of sarcasm.

"Yeah!"

"What's my boyfriend's name?"

_Oh crap._

"Uh, Its…its –" I stammered searching y head for any name.

"Goodnight." Alice glared as she turned and headed to the door.

Think. Think. Think! " No, wait. It's Jacob!" I tried to catch up with her but was only met with a slamming door.

Ugh, I give up. I walked back in the bath room and removed the face strip from my nose. You can't remember a guy's name and they think you don't listen.

"What do women want?" I asked the empty air of the bathroom.

I picked up the blow dyer I left on the counter and turned it on to dry the volume crap in my hair.

And then it hit me.

"Jasper!" I turned quickly and knocked over the table holding the jar of bath beads. As they scattered on the floor I attempted to make my way over to the door with no such luck. I grabbed the towel rack right before I fell into the bathtub with the blow dryer.

_That was close._

"Ninety percent of all accidents ha-" as I tried to pull myself up my hand slipped and I was sent backwards into the bath tub and I threw the blow dryer in the air. I shot up and right as I was almost out of the water I heard a splash and felt the jolt of electricity.

Blackness over came me.

_**A/N: **_ so, yeah. I changed it up a bit. You like? Yes? No?

Please review :]

-Leslie


End file.
